A Surprising Graduation Ceremony
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry Potter has always been special, so why should his graduation ceremony be any different? One shot, slash. AU Warning. SS/HP


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Just a little idea that came to me on the train to school. Just some fluff and surprise for the students during the Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony. AU as most of my stories and slash too. This fic will be dedicated to my friend who is currently revising and in need of a reward, enjoy Nicole. **

**Title: A Surprising Graduating Ceremony. **

**Author: Laurenke1**

**Warning: Slash, AU. **

**Summary: Harry Potter has always been special, so why should his graduation ceremony be any different? **

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

"Harry James Potter"

Loud cheer erupted around the Great Hall of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry which was packed with former students, teachers, parents and friends as one grinning messy haired young man stood up from their midst and walked to the front of the rows filled with chairs were a dais stood with the Headmistress and the four Heads of House to get his diploma.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Had Defeated Voldemort and now Hogwarts Graduate after 7 years was grinning, his green eyes glittering as he took quick steps up towards the normally stern headmistress who was beaming at him.

Harry managed to climb up the last step which so many students had gone on before him and he forced himself to stand straighter and taller. He took the last few steps to the headmistress still amidst loud cheering from his peers and he ducked his face to hide a blush before he looking into Professor McGonagall's face.

"In all my years as a professor have I rarely ever experience a student who has gone through so much as you have. I am glad that you decided to come back for your seventh year, Harry and I am even happier to finally give you this piece of paper that tells you that you have managed to complete the education level here at Hogwarts. You have done extremely well and I am very proud of you as your former head of House but also as your headmistress. Congratulations."

Harry ducked his head to avoid the blush as he accepted the piece of parchment she handed him before he grinned again and answered. "Thank you, professor McGonagall. It was a real honour to attend this school."

"Good, then I will now call the next student while you go and accept your praise from the other heads of house. Don't mind Professor Snape, he has been glaring all evening and besides this will be the only time that you ever have to touch him."

_You have no idea_

Harry managed to keep the blush from rising in his cheeks as he said. "I hope that he doesn't try to hex me or crush my hand. Thank you, professor McGonagall, for everything…" Harry could feel his voice faltering as it always did when he tried to talk to somebody about his feelings.

He received a squeeze of the shoulder in return before he smiled again and walked towards the four assumed Heads of House, three of which were beaming at him as happily as he was beaming at him and the fourth one whose scowl was so dark that Harry could feel himself swallowing thickly.

Bill Weasley, the red haired eldest son of the Weasley clan and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new Head of Gryffindor House grasped Harry's hand firmly as the heavily scared face split into a wide grin as Bill said. "Good job, Harry. Mom wants to hold a party for you, Ron and Hermione some time this weekend. I will get in touch with her if you want to come of course."

"Sounds like fun, Bill. Tell Mrs Weasley I would be honoured to come but let me first make it out of this handshaking alive…" The green eyes travelled uncertain to the other heads of house standing next to Bill.

"Don't worry, Snape won't hex you in front of all the students." Billy clasped him on the shoulders and pushed him towards the tiny Charms Professor Flitwick and Head of Ravenclaw House.

Harry smiled down at Filius Flitwick who said in his characteristic squeaky voice. "Congratulations, Harry. Not top marks but what would you expect with Miss Granger as your year mate? It was an honour to teach you, my boy. Perhaps in time there will be another Potter to attend Hogwarts…"

"Ah, who knows, Professor? But I wouldn't count it on any time soon." Harry managed to dodge the question much to his relief.

He walked to the witch standing next to Professor Flitwick. The massive grey hair of Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff house was quite clean this evening with her customary witch hat on top. Harry met her eyes and stood waiting, careful not to meet the cold black eyes of the figure that stood next to her.

Slowly he extended his hand and smiled as she shook his hand and said. "So finally done with Hogwarts, Harry? It certainly has been a ride, dear boy but you have done remarkably well. Gryffindor has been proud to have such a fine student in their midst and I know that I have been proud to have been your teacher. I wish you good luck and a happy and more peaceful future then your years at Hogwarts have given you."

"Thank you, professor Sprout. Sorry I was such a nuisance at times." Harry smiled back at her, aware of the snort beside him that came from the black haired, hooked nose man besides them. Professor Sprout merely ignored her colleague as she had done so many times before and said, smiling herself.

"Oh, don't bother Harry…. Now go ahead and finish up your last handshake as a student so that you may confront the world as the adult you are."

Taking a deep breath and forcing himself away from the other head of House, Harry faced his most hated professor. Potions Master Severus Snape was Head of Slytherin House and Harry swallowed thickly at seeing the dark expression on the harsh face.

He knew that he bettered not smile or else he might get hexed and his hand tightened on his wand, hiding in his sleeve, unconsciously.

"Finally!" Snape drawled, dark eyes impassive and unfathomable at which Professor Sprout angrily said.

"Honestly, Severus, would it truly damage your reputation for once to be kind or even remotely pleasant to a student, even one you hate? This is a special occasion for all the students…"

"Everything is always special for Potter." Snape merely retorted at Sprout as Harry looked at his two former Professors with mixed amusement. He cleared his throat at which Snape turned back to him with a raised brow. At seeing Harry's extended hand, the older wizard scowled darkly again and then gripped Harry's hand in a firm grip.

The moment Snape's hands touched Harry's hands, the younger wizard could feel his magic blasting to life and watch the amusement flare to life in the black eyes and he barely had a moment to think. _I should have known…._

Then the moment was over as the whole hall gasped as Snape drew Harry against his chest with one fluent movement and bent his head to forcefully kiss the slightly parted lips, sliding his tongue in as Harry's arms circled around the broad shoulders of the older wizard as he relaxed into the embrace.

Their mouths moved against each other for barely a moment before Snape drew back, steadying a slightly flustered Harry Potter with an arm around his waist and meeting the raised wands of the other heads of house. "What? Potter is no longer a student and therefore I can finally kiss my lover in public…"

"Potter is having a go at it with a teacher?" Draco Malfoy's voice ran out quite clearly in the silenced hall as many of the students, parents and teachers were still staring at the dais with their mouths hanging open, except for two smirking Gryffindor students who knew better. Draco's amazement then suddenly turned back to his normal cocky and arrogant grin as he said to his former Head of House. "Good for you, sir, mind sharing with the other Slytherins?"

Snape merely curled his lips in disdain as he regarded his former student and his arm tightened around Harry's waist possessively and protectively as he growled. "Mine!"

The gesture was so unlike Snape that loud murmurs began to sound through the Great Hall as Malfoy sat down, silenced finally as Harry hid his flushing face and grin in the black clad shoulder of his beloved as people began to clap before the whole hall was cheering as loudly as before.

Harry managed to turn finally, his face still red and unable to wipe the huge grin from his face as he received a gentle nudge in the shoulder to get him walking again. The cheering continued as Harry managed to make his way down the steps as some people whistled at him as Malfoy called out. "There were nicer teachers out there to go for, Potter."

"Yeah maybe true but if you would rather kiss McGonagall be my guest…Snape is better then the whole lot of them and a lot fitter too." Harry found himself called back, finding his seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, look at Severus…." Hermione moaned at which Harry changed to look back up to where the Heads of House stood. Snape was glaring at Harry and it was undoubtedly that the former spy had heard him. Harry ducked his head as he grinned to himself and thought. _Serves him right for kissing me in front of all of them._

The rest of the Graduating Ceremony passed in a blur for Harry as he clapped loudly when Ron was called to the front. Mrs Weasley had burst into tears and Harry found himself wished for a moment that his own parents were here to witness this happy event of their son's graduating but when he would imagine his father's face when he would see Snape kissing Harry, he supposed that it wasn't such a good idea.

The Ceremony ended rather quickly after that and the dance began as Professor McGonagall congratulated the students again before she announced the festivities to begin.

Harry got up; accepting the hug Mrs Weasley bestowed on him and accepted the handshake Mr Weasley gave him with the words. "Congratulations, Harry. You have done very well, all three of you. I am proud of you."

Harry merely accepted the praise bestowed upon him with calm acceptance. He was feeling giddy that he was finally graduated and done with school, especially with the loud cheering they had received from the announcement with his relationship with Professor Snape.

He glanced at where the teachers were assembled near the Head Table. Some students were milling about them and Snape had been drawn into a conversation with Lucius Malfoy who glanced at Harry's direction occasionally.

Harry turned back to look at Percy Weasley who asked him. "So Harry, have you given any thought about the future now that you have graduated? I am sure that many people will be wanting to make you a job offer, I mean with your credentials."

Harry couldn't keep his eyes from passing over to where Snape stood again, this time receiving a lecture from Professor McGonagall no doubt about his behaviour with Harry. Harry sighed, it all depended upon a certain somebody he supposed but he was too fearful to voice these thoughts out loud so he settled for the none comitial answer. "No idea yet, Perce. I think I might want to settle somewhere, probably clean up Sirius' house before I do anything else. I mean there is enough time, right…"

Music had begun to play and slowly the first hesitant couples began to dance on the dance floor which had been made in the middle of the Great Hall. "So, Potter, how long have you been sleeping around with the Potions Master?"

Draco's voice was close to his ear and Harry turned to look at the youngest Malfoy. Since the defeat of Voldemort he and Draco had been getting along, not friends but not true enemies either. Harry wasn't sure where they stood but he could see the amusement dancing in the grey eyes as he smirked and said.

"Since the Final Battle. I mean somebody had to check Snape for wounds and nobody else was brave enough…"

"No, I imagine no one was. That man can install the fear in anybody when he glares too long. I suppose congratulations are in order that we managed to survive Hogwarts, or Hogwarts managed to survive _you _is more likely." Much to Harry's amazement Draco held out his hand.

"Yes and the same to you, Malfoy. Through next time we meet I will beat you on the Quidditch field in a rematch." Harry shook Draco's hand, seeing the grey eyes widen before the cocky grin was back into place and Draco said.

"Yeah right, Potter. Shagging a teacher is getting to your head but then again that is nothing new…" With those words and a last snicker from Harry the young Slytherin Graduate walked away and disappeared into the crowd as Harry celebrated their graduation with his two best friends.

It was some time later as Harry had drifted around the room a number of times to speak to old classmates when Professor McGonagall called for silence. The crowd slowly fell silent, looking mildly interested at the headmistress.

"As you all know that this particular class of students has been a special bunch. They have managed to survive a war, play Quidditch games, lose and gain house points and one even managed to defeat a Dark Lord. I am asking you for one last ounce of attention as I give somebody who has meant much to Hogwarts but even more for the wizarding world the award for Special Services done to the school. Needless to say that person is Harry Potter."

Harry felt his face flush for the uncountable time that evening as people around them turned to him before they began cheering loudly, clapping and shouting at their hero as Harry slowly made his way forward as the crowd parted to let him through.

He stopped by Professor McGonagall who smiled at him as she took a small velvet box from the table behind her. "You deserve it, Harry." She softly said, opening the box which he knew to contain a pin with the name of his deeds and the school while a plague would be added to the Trophy Room with his name and deeds on it.

Instead she drew forth a silver plain ring. Harry frowned as did Professor McGonagall before she turned to the expected people who had gathered and said in a slightly angry voice. "This is not a time for practical jokes. This is a very serious matter. Who does this ring belong to?"

"That would be me." Everybody turned to the back of the room where the teachers had gathered to see Professor Snape making his way to the front. "That ring is mine." He said again, reaching the headmistress who was becoming angry and hissed at him.

"Severus Snape, this is unacceptable, especially for a staff member. You know how we at Hogwarts value the traditions, especially in lights of recent events. This is very unbecoming of you to exchange the pin for a ring. What were you thinking?"

"None of the things you are accusing me off, I assure you, Minerva. Besides the ring does indeed go to Mister Potter, through for different reasons then saving the wizarding world from an evil Dark Lord." Snape drawled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What on earth do you mean?" The headmistress asked puzzled as Harry felt the colour leaving his face.

_Surely he is kidding me….but then again…traditions and Severus….it would be something he would do…._

"Oh, very well then. Give me the damn thing! You can keep nothing quite here at this school. Besides I thought you had said that you wanted to do this ceremony in private?" Snape snatched the ring from her hand, looking at her with his usual gaze when a student asked a stupid question in class.

"Don't you dare blame this one me! You mean you got this planned out then…Severus, honestly…The nerve of you….To hate Harry so much to sabotage such an important event for him…." She bristled at him before he fixed her with a glare and then gestured for her to shut up.

"You daft woman, stop spending so much time with that dratted painting! Have I not kissed Potter earlier this evening?" He asked her with a lift of the eyebrows.

"That was probably an act to embarrass him, Severus. I know you longer then today…" She cried out.

"No doubt you do. I will see if you think that this is an act." He retorted before turning back to Harry who was gazing with his mouth open at both his former teachers before to his utter amazement and the rest of the crowd while the camera's flashed quickly, Snape reached for Harry's hand with a tender expression and then sank down upon one knee.

"Don't expect anything too mushy or long wired because that is the Headmistress duty so I will just ask this one thing. Will you marry me?" The black eyes rose to meet the green ones as the owner of said green eyes stuttered down at the older wizard.

"You just…."

"I did."

"You are asking me…."

"I am..."

"In front of all these people?"

"Yes."

"But it is so unlike you."

"Would you have stayed with me if I didn't do something unlike me once in a while?"

"I am not even going to answer that one. You already know the answer."

"I don't but I suspect it, hence the reason me being down on a very numb bent knee so…"

"Yes." A very happy Harry finally murmured as much to his intense embarrassment he felt his eyes burning.

"Finally." Snape answered as he got to his feet, sliding the ring onto Harry's finger before the surprised crowd erupted into such a loud cheer that many portraits in the castle shot wide awake at the noise. In the privacy of the moment before they would be swamped by well wishers, long fingers hooked underneath Harry's chin and forced his head up to meet the thin lips in a gentle kiss filled with promises for the rest of his life. As Harry pulled back to stare into the dark eyes he knew that he could easily ignored the crowd even as Professor McGonagall remarked.

"That is just another award won for making our snarky and obviously sour Potions Master a happy man, well done Harry, well done."

And despite the fact that earlier this evening Harry had been glad to be rid of Hogwarts, he knew he would never mind living there again as long as it meant being with his Potions Master and that was all that really mattered.

The end.

**So good, bad, or what do you think? Review of course. **


End file.
